Known capacitive touch panels include those disclosed in patent literature 1 to 3. The terms used in patent literature 1 to 3 vary. However, all those touch panels include a transparent substrate, a plurality of X-direction electrodes arranged along a plurality of lines in the X direction, which is a predetermined direction parallel to the surface of the substrate, a plurality of Y-direction electrodes arranged along a plurality of lines in the Y direction, which is the direction parallel to the surface of the substrate and perpendicular to the X direction, X-direction connecting parts that electrically connect the X-direction electrodes adjoining in the X direction with each other, Y-direction connecting parts that electrically connect the Y-direction electrodes adjoining in the Y direction with each other, and insulation films formed between the X-direction connecting parts and the Y-direction connecting parts.